Thirsty For Men
by lilmoonwritter
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a vampire thirsty for blood for men who she has affections on. “I’ve Had Enough.” She says. For years, her fangs had dug back to her gums of her mouth. Till one faithful day, she’s thirsty again.


**_THIRSTY FOR MEN_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X..x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.**

_Mikan Sakura, a vampire thirsty for blood for men who she has affections on. "I've Had Enough." She says. For years, her fangs had dug back to her gums of her mouth. Till one faithful day, she's thirsty again_

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X..x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.**

Disclaimer: I dont Own gakuen Alice...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Prologue**_

.

.

.

.

The red dark blood slowly flowed down his body staining his shirt as her fangs pierced through his warm skin. Her eyes glowing crimson red sucking the blood running through his veins underneath his thick skin. Mikan Sakura, an untamed tiger on the battlefield of love, whoever her heart beats for, she punches her fangs into her victim leaving him _and her_, hurt.

Mikan Sakura, the vampire craving for blood of those men who walk the halls in the morning. Slowly, enduring the taste of their blood. _The Playgirl_

_**Is this who she wants to be? Is this who she really is?**_

At the corner of her eye, she saw him, _Eric_.

Her typical love story. It was _Hate_ at first sight, **BUT** his teasing was actually his cover up for his affection towards her; her annoyance by him makes her feelings for him grow.

As she was sms-ing her latest crush, his eyes caught her. _She has a phone_. He whispered deep in his mind. Before you know it, her number was dialed into his phone, and her contact picture was his new background.

Endless nights she had spent with her hand phone her hand, sleeping peacefully with her hand phone next to her pillow, waking up with 6 new messages from Eric. Slowly, the feelings for him grew and grew.

"""""

_The dark beast in the moonlight howling has finally rest in peace, has finally stopped howling, has finally, stop hunting. For once in her life, No more cheating on her boyfriend, no more cutting out dates for another man, no more lies, no more false affections. _**_NO MORE._**

"""""

.

.

**_I LOVE YOU_**

.

.

She never thought she would mean it, she never thought, those 3 little words meant so much, she never thought, she would say it to _Him._

A love story so predictable, proving the idiom true? _"Those you hate more when you're young will be who you love most in the future."_ It began with war, started with a message, grew with a phone call and blossomed with time.

He wasn't like the rest, he may be different, he may be weird, but to her, he was special. Eric, a boy with skills, a boy with admirers, he choose her as his first girlfriend, he trusted her with his heart, she wouldn't and wont hurt him.

The temptation was tremendous. The more she liked them, the sweeter they taste. How long can a vampire last without blood?

_OoOooOoOooOooOooO_

_Love is like a rose, its beauty only lasts while it's living, however, every rose shall welter one day, no beauty lasts forever._

_OoOooOoOoOoOoOooOo_

.

Why so short? Why did they have to find out? Why did they have to do it?

.

They took him away from her, not because she was a vampire, but that she was his girlfriend. Eric's parents never acknowledged him to have a girlfriend, after they found out, they found her parents, and everything got out of control.

.

"I think, we should stop." He slowly said, trying to break it down.

"Stop . . . till everything is cooled down right?" she pleaded with her voice cracking, not wanting her first love to leave.

"No. Just stop." With that said, he left.

.

So many necks of men that she tasted, weren't as what she wanted, weren't as what she would have imagined her sweet Eric. None was compatible.

"No, I don't want this, I can't take it anymore. I have felt something so hard to feel, but I never tasted the sweetest blood of all. However, I have no regrets. From now on, I am not, a playgirl."

_A vampire without drinking blood, is she just mere human?_

.

.

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**. . . . . .**

**_The Moon Will Rise The Next Night_**

**. . . . . .**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

.

.

* * *

LILMOONWRITTER

OMG... I finally posted it up... Anyway... **THIS MAY BE OFFENSIVE TO SOME PEOPLE ABOUT LOVE**... Chill people... just sayings... just a story... :)... I really tried very hard... so please ... tell me whether it was good or not... or tat it sucked... Review please... Xp...

XxxXxxxXXxxxXxxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxXxxxxxxxXxXxxxXXx

**_This Is Specially Dedicated To Someone Special To Me  
_**

_Haw5 (you know who you are... )_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!**_

**Good Luck & GAMBATEH for your Exams tomorrow!**

This is only one part of your Present. I hope i will finish the other one too.

XxxXxxxXXxxxXxxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxXxxxxxxxXxXxxxXXx

* * *

_**Dedicated Also Too**_

_ashleefen_

_Yinda Low_

_ Bigmoonwritter ( I know you're busy. Have Fun YA!!)_

_5BlueCrystal5  
_

_Ashley (Sorry... :( ... )_

_sharonpeace_

_HeavenMyth_

_Simpleman4895 (Never Give Up!!)_

_Deviance ( happy you're in my life)_

_Jane ( Wheee!! thank you soo much for liking my stories!! luv ya loads...(not Les) P)_

* * *

K-queen

Kawaii-Penguin

crimsoneyes44

cutie1314

crimsoneyes44

.xXStarryangelzXx

starrynight3800

Jeremy Chee

Konnie

akerue

kae1523mae

Natsume0Mikan

crybaby94

SarcasticJoy

sternenhagel

crimsoneyes44

sakuraaimier

starrynight3800

XKasumiX

Natsume Yuiki

_**Thank you So Much for Reviewing My Stories... :)... You guys are my inspiration for writing and my fuel for thinking**_


End file.
